


SlagBag

by SWORDPOLISHER



Category: Cuphead (Video Game), Rockman | Mega Man - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Crossover Pairings, Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:01:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29340990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SWORDPOLISHER/pseuds/SWORDPOLISHER
Summary: Sworsdamn goes on an epic adventeur
Relationships: SwordmanxTeabagging
Kudos: 1





	SlagBag

Now the shitty adventures brings us to the world of smesh bruthos where sword men got transported in by master hand because he had an mishoon which was to teabag and teabag aggresively, because tebagging is a awtful cryime pubsihble by death. Swords expendable tho and ao he was choeasen for the teao agongbagging misson.

He got waempes into the world of cuckhead and cuphead shot the spicy mocos at him and he was like o bother and did the SPEEEN and accidentally knovked cupheads cup head off of his mockye mouse body. Sword was like 'Gud shOw" and opened ip his tiddy compartment and pulled out a bag of donut holes from dinkin donuts and grabbed two perefectly spherical doughnut holes and began dunking them in cupheads hollow skull thusly.

Afte his snack break, hIs next bagging victim was wario, wjo was very homophobic and kept calling him slaggy, but with rhe eff world, it was very hurtful but slag was just like "okay" ans was determined to punicsh him with the power of the gay. Wario went GOOOOOOO and flew at him on his bike but slagfy said "GAY RIGTS" AND USED the gay power refelctor and swnt wario flying into a wall and he imploded into a farty smokey crater. Slag slowlu walked over and teabagged warios smoking ashpile once, becaue he is still a gentlemen at heart.

'gay rites' he whispered softly, paying respects to even a homophone like him, but gee he was suddenly warped awaay again and came face to face wrih APU the shapeshiftinf master of darkness who told him tO keeL THE FOOLEESH SAMURAI AND ALSO BAG ON HIS CORPSE.

He fought the samurai and they both did thee SPEEN very epxially but dinally slaggy found his weakness and befan reminding him of how lame and shitty fuedal japan was and jack gave up hope on life and it gave alag enough time to sPEEn at him, breaking his spine, befoee he repidly teabagged jack, having always admired him.

Sweedsman was teleported back to aku who laughed happuly now that the samurai was destroyed. Sword waa like wow, is my bagging quest finally over? He got farted back into the smesh world wher master haene congratulashed him for a bag qiest well done...for now

Sword tebaged once haipply but thi time yoshi and peacj saw him do it and were so disgusted they pulled out ak 47s and gunned him down. thr end


End file.
